


Captain America Pajamas

by v23474



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v23474/pseuds/v23474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU SkyeWard</p><p>Some fluff, some angst...</p><p>Possible spoilers for Season One of Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America Pajamas

Grant awoke after his first night in his own bunk and realised he wasn't alone. Skye lay beside him, her arm across him, her hand resting gently on his stomach. It was a touch he would forever associate with her, the way she calmed him and eased his pain during the dark times.

Grant watched Skye sleeping. Her long dark hair fanned out behind her, her face was peaceful, her cheeks slightly pink. He didn't attempt to move, loathe to wake her.  
He noticed that she was wearing a white tank top with Captain America pajama bottoms and he let out a gentle laugh, which woke Skye.  
"What's so funny?" she mumbled.  
"Captain America pajamas?" Grant teased, "Has Thor fallen out of favour?"  
Skye was more awake now, "I like my men to be more of this world," she replied, "Besides, neither of them are a patch on you."

Grant smiled bashfully. Skye sat up and traced the scar on his cheek with her finger, before moving her hand to the rough stubble along his jawline.

"I still can't believe I'm here," Grant said, "After everything that I was part of, the stuff I did, I'm here with you and the team. I should be in a jail cell..."  
"Grant..."  
"What?" Grant asked.  
"Shut up," Skye answered with a smile. She pulled him towards her and kissed him.  
Skye looked Grant straight in the eye, she knew he needed to hear this from her and she would repeat it any time he wanted her to.

"You are here because we identified a threat against you, against S.H.I.E.L.D in effect. You are the only person who could give us intel on Garrett and HYDRA. Someone didn't want you to divulge that information and they tried to take you out of the equation and they left you for dead." Skye paused for a moment, watching Grant's reaction.

"The new improved S.H.I.E.L.D will not leave anyone behind . Once the dust had settled Coulson realised that you had been denied a chance to speak for yourself. You have earned the right to be here because you are assisting the organisation. That's the official line."  
"That I know," Grant responded. "Coulson's made sure I know the terms of my parole. What I can't believe is you're HERE with me. You're the one who fought for my return and I know you haven't left my side throughout all of this."

"You, Grant Ward, got under my skin," Skye smiled. "From the moment we first met. I saw through your tough guy act, I watched you become part of the team against your own better judgement. You jumped out of a plane to save Simmons. After Providence I wanted to hate you. That was the only way to stay in control after everything else fell apart. It would've been easier, I thought, to hate you. I really tried to do that. I tried for so long. Daytime was easy. Keeping busy enabled me to shut away any thoughts of you. Coulson needed us to be busy. I needed to be busy. Nightime was the worst. I couldn't get you out of my head. I kept over-thinking everything we'd been through as a team, tried to figure out if there was anything I could've done differently."

"It wasn't you Skye, or the team..." Grant said, his voice quiet.

"I know that now." Skye replied, "Then we get the intel of the jailbreak, go all CSI over the place and discover you didn't leave willingly, or even conscious. That changed things. For all of us. When Trip and I got to you, I thought it was too late, you were so far gone but you responded to my voice. I refused to give up on you. I wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up. That's why I stayed by your side, day and night. I reached out to you whenever I could, I talked to you, I touched you to ensure you were still there, begged Simmons to teach me to administer your medication. Yes, I wished the rest of the world didn't exist, that it was just you and me."

Grant couldn't take his eyes off Skye. He couldn't find any words to say.  
Skye continued to speak, "You scared the hell out of me when you tried to do too much too soon and relapsed. But you fought through it and I am so glad you did. It must have torn you apart to tell us about Garrett. The person he turned you into, yet he couldn't destroy your compassion. You didn't kill Buddy, Grant and you didn't kill FitzSimmons. Be proud of that, you can be a good man, you are a good man. Everyone deserves a second chance..."  


"Skye," Grant started to speak but Skye silenced him with an embrace he never wanted to leave and a kiss that seared into his soul. 

"Which is why," Skye said eventually, "You're stuck with me...and my Captain America pajamas!"

Grant Ward knew then that he could face the world because Skye would be there with him...


End file.
